Rotational speed sensors are often used to measure the rotational speed of automotive elements and therefore are often used within automotive applications. Such applications are know like anti lock breaking systems (ABS-systems), automotive engines or automotive transmissions or automotive control or security systems.
In the prior art AMR (anisotropic magneto resistance) sensors are well known and they are widely-used in the field of automotive applications. Moreover, they are often preferred because of their large sensing distance and relative high sensitivity. However, such known AMR sensors are not able to satisfy increasing requirements concerning the air gap capability. Especially automotive transmission applications need a large sensing distance, which must be realized by the use of expensive rare-earth magnets until now.
The sensing distance of rotational speed sensors depends on many parameters. One of them is the sensitivity of the sensor. Especially in the case of passive gear wheels of transmissions the air gap capability also depends strongly on the energy of the permanent magnet. The sensing distance can be enlarged either by enhancement of sensitivity or by using a stronger magnet. Unfortunately, strong magnets consisting of rare-earth materials are very expensive so that the air gap capability is limited by the sensitivity of the sensor and acceptable product costs.
Moreover, state-of-the-art AMR sensors equipped with standard magnets consisting of iron, ferrite or AlNiCo-alloy are not able to provide air gap capabilities which are required in many fields of applications such as automotive transmission systems.